


Brilliant

by wicked_little_thing



Series: Collection [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_little_thing/pseuds/wicked_little_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are bound together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> So this was removed from FFN.net for supposed "Disregard for proper language: grammar, spelling, punctuation, and etc."
> 
> I'm publishing it here to let you AO3 roamers be the judge.

They are bound together.

Not by string, not by destiny, not by fate. There was no such force involved in their meeting. Maybe such forces exist. Maybe they don't. Maybe these forces exist and other people have met each other, will meet each other, as a result.

That is not their story. Their story is simpler than that.

Their lives are not simple, but their bond is. Their interactions are layered and sometimes intentions completely fly over the other's head. They anger each other, frustrate each other, hurt each other.

Yet they stay.

They stay with each other, wait for the other to catch up, walk beside each other. Hearts ignite during the chase, adrenaline blazes through their veins, and together they feel unstoppable.

They are loyal. They are each other's exceptions.

Before they met, they were not less, or lacking, or broken. They were two people who had lives, who fought battles, who won and lost.

When they met, there were no flashes or fireworks or there-you-ares. There was surprise, showing-off and an agreement. A decision made.

After they met, they changed. Both have jagged edges that fit together, smoothing out, complementing each other like night and day. Polar opposites with similarities and differences that click together and sometimes it scares them.

But they both stay, and it is brilliant.


End file.
